


噩梦先生

by dawn950123



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn950123/pseuds/dawn950123
Summary: 一个吞噬噩梦的故事





	噩梦先生

Chapter 0. IN COLD BLOOD

他在白色的日光中又一次醒来。

太阳如同黑白默片中的幻象，光晕在不规则的球体四周随意跳动着，发出虚弱的声波。他抬起头，用手臂遮住了眼睛，细小的汗毛蹭过了眼皮，让他无法分清这种阳感是来自光线或者是四处飞舞的苍蝇。

不远处的别院中有人在四处奔走着，女人的尖叫声从他脑后的落地房间中传来；他能看清那些快速走动的身影，伴随着屋内雕塑被砸落在大理石的地上，溅出一块块固体的波浪。

是世界末日了吗？

他这么想着，隔着墨镜又一次抬头去看惨白色的太阳。 

棕榈树垂下的影子照在不远处的石砖上，游泳圈和浴巾的廉价工业颜色仿佛被浸泡在硫酸中；席卷着正午十二点的热浪，每个人几乎能闻到塑料被焚烧殆尽的蛋白质腥味。

如果他的左半张脸没有被血沾满的话。

收音机中还在播着70年代的怀旧节目, 他不耐烦地皱了皱眉，但是并没有把它关上。一个漏了气的粉色儿童充气艇正在慢慢沉下泳池底部，水波一阵阵地掀起，拍打着他的脚背。

白天也能看到星星，真是新鲜。

那些人依然在不停地发出刺耳的声音。他不知道原因，以往的梦境中是不应该，也没有人能够去争吵，一切都应该是绝对安静的；没有大门乐队不入流的音乐，没有瓷器破碎在地板上的声响，也没有那些令人不快的呼救。

他抬起头，从泳池边的躺椅上起身，然后对着窗户做了一个十分粗鲁的手势。

别打扰我的午饭时间。

但是并没人注意到。

他叹了口气，有些感觉身体逐渐变得轻了起来，同时太阳的炙烤让他感觉浑身就像是被许多蜈蚣正在慢慢噬咬。桌子上摆着喝剩下的半杯苏打水，在刚才的混乱中混入了不少新鲜的血液。他仰起头快速地喝干了它，然后将玻璃杯扔进了已经变成深红色的泳池中。

并没有任何味道。

除去多出的噪音之外，这一切和之前的一万次毫无区别。

他站起身，用手比划了一个枪的手势，然后向身后的窗户射出一发不存在的子弹。一个女人的身影夸张地倒在了地上，瞬间只变成了另一种声响。

他并不满意。他从来都没有满意过。

是时候了吗？

从未见过的白色的太阳让一切突然变得老旧而无趣。泳池中的无数断肢随着水浪的起伏波动着。它们的手指上有的还带着婚戒，或者有青黑色的图案，在远处看就像是在风暴中挣扎的一艘艘渔船。墨镜已经遮挡不住任何阳光，它们肆意地洒在了这个世界的任何一个地方。角落的那辆野马GT敞篷车，玻璃杯的碎片，被随意丢弃的躯干，和不远处刚倒下的柔软身体上。

要去工作了。

他抬起头，最后一次直视那个虚假的太阳，然后向后张开手臂，倒进了那片深红中。

温暖的血水混合物将他淹没，他的身体被无数的手臂和大腿摩擦。他握着不知道是谁的手在水下哼起了歌，然而发现那只手只有三只仅存的手指。他厌恶地丢开，顺便拿走了大拇指上的戒指。有头发缠绕住了他的腿，一寸一寸地淹没他，直到肺部的空气被填满。他似乎回到了母亲的怀抱。

别再让我做梦，也别再让我醒来。

  
下一秒，他从床上睁开了眼睛。

  


  
Chapter 1. 

黎尚在他人生的前三十年中，每一天都觉得与这个世界格格不入。

他从梦中醒来，窗外能看到的是完好无缺的黄色太阳，和梦中的景象并不一样。不知道从什么时候开始，也许是几年前，不间断的噩梦光临每一个夜晚。他梦到过毫无人烟的沙漠与深海，和世界尽头岩浆中开出的灰色花朵。他也梦到过无数的断肢与血液。作为噩梦的主人，他是唯一的活体；那里没有声音，一切都安静得像一副不知所云的画。

昨天的梦是个例外。黎尚揉了揉眼睛，打开窗户后光着脚走进了浴室。

他看了看镜中的自己，黑眼圈依然在那里，无论试过多少护肤品都毫无作用。染过的黑色头发因为睡眠乱成一团，过于瘦削的上半身被不同色块的纹身包裹着。黎尚用冷水随意地洗了洗脸，然后将毛巾扔回了架子上。他点起一支烟，手在发抖，但这并没有妨碍书写的速度。他要在自己忘记之前将昨晚的梦境记录下来，这是一直以来的习惯。从那些噩梦逐渐变得清晰开始，他的日志本已经记载了无数个并不存在的世界。作为一个恐怖小说作家，这些噩梦给他提供了最新鲜的养料，同时他也将自己的身体回馈给了它们。一个纹身，一个穿孔，或者一篇无人问津的故事。

“下楼吃饭，今天早班我送你。”

黎尚打开微信，然后三两下抽完了烟，穿好衣服下楼走去。

他刚开始搬到这座城市的时候并不适应这里的天气。黎尚有着所有恐怖小说作家的通病，厌恶阳光与人群。但是几年之后他已经开始能学会享受一年四季的晴天和只穿T恤的温度。他打了个哈欠走下楼梯，闻到了烤吐司的香味。

“昨天也吃的是这个，”黎尚叹了口气，“前天也是。”

“别那么多废话，只有面包打折。”回答他的是另一个年轻男人，一边手忙脚乱地将吐司摸上花生酱，一边将冰豆浆递给了他，“赶快吃，我要迟到了。”

“我怎么不记得网吧打游戏现在算全勤了？”

“你他妈的才打游戏，我那是直播，是工作。”

黎尚小小地翻了个白眼，并不想继续这个对话，但是对方似乎很有兴趣，“昨天我收到不少礼物，还有小女孩叫我小哥哥。”

“你怎么不说之前还有人让你去死呢。”黎尚喝了口豆浆，感觉胃里一阵让人舒服的冰凉，“好好找个工作，起码不用每天吃面包。”

“我就喜欢吃面包！”年轻男人的声音似乎变得有些激动，但是并没有生气，“总比每天写小说没人看强。” 他小声地嘟囔着，声音因为食物变得有些模糊。黎尚愣了一下，然后也笑了出来，“你说的也对。”

“但是我是你表哥，总还是要劝劝你的。”

“知道啦知道啦，下个月如果这行还不灵的话我就去找工作，最好是能养活咱们两个的那种，”年轻男人夸张地叹了口气，脸上依然能看出年轻的神采，“然后找个女朋友，咱仨一起过。”

黎尚没有说话，而是继续享受着冰冷的豆浆和有些焦了的吐司。年轻男人用一根手指刷着抖音，时不时地笑出声，栗子色的半长发挡在他眼前，头顶新长出的黑色在太阳下泛着光，“哥，昨天又做什么新鲜梦了？”

“这次的梦有声音。”他喝干最后一口豆浆，然后从裤子口袋中拿起电子烟深深吸了一口，人工合成的菠萝味在他舌尖上留下余甜。“还梦到我杀人了，”他站起身，把两三个盘子收拾好，“冉放，家里没洗洁精了。”

“还有呢？”被叫做冉放的年轻男人并没有注意到后半句，只是把手机放回了自己口袋中，“说得跟你哪次不杀人一样。”

“这次，总感觉不太一样。”黎尚把剩余的盘子三两下洗干净，然后擦了擦手，“但是我也说不上来。”

“要不要去再去老李那里看看？”冉放对着镜子摆弄了下刘海，露出了年轻人特有的笑容。黎尚看着他，似乎觉得那个那个笑容在自己身上也曾经出现过，他偷偷地扬了扬嘴角，然后很快便放弃了。窗外有三三两两的行人正向海滩走去，自行车的铃声时不时响起，然后是女孩子们的嬉闹声。

“回头再说吧。”黎尚觉得有些头疼，在龙头接着用清水又洗了一把脸，然后把脑后过长的头发随意地梳了一个小小的辫子，“走吧。”

他们打开车库门，几年前冉放离家出走的时候什么也没带，唯独开走了他挥霍买来的一辆野马GT。黎尚坐进副驾驶，准备好被突如其来的推背感所压迫。冉放的歌单都是从抖音那里来的，声音开到最大，几个女孩子偷偷地看着他。尽管几年过去了，但是黎尚从来没有习惯过其他人的注视，他无法看着别人的眼睛太久，这让他浑身发抖，甚至还会想吐，于是他点起了另一只烟。

“别把烟灰弹我车里，没钱洗。”冉放几乎是喊着告诉他，黎尚点了点头，然后偷偷地将落在内饰里的烟灰扫在了车座的缝隙里。他们沿着海岸线开着，棕榈树下长满了并不存在的椰子，太阳在他们身后，黎尚感觉后脑痒的无比难受。他用嘴叼着烟，把辫子重新解开然后梳好，“今天晚上回来吃饭吗？”

“不知道，先别留我的，我也许有事，”冉放也从烟盒里拿出一支烟点上，“上次那个姑娘说是晚上有空。”他笑了笑，脚下的油门踩得快了些，“万一成了我请你吃饭。”

“这倒不必，把欠我的三千块钱还了。”黎尚笑了笑，然后把烟头扔进了车里的废水瓶里。他依然无法忘记昨晚的那个梦，满游泳池的红色碎肢，破裂的雕像，和女人尖叫之后倒下的身体。

“兄弟之间还算这么清楚，那你把面包钱还给我。”冉放夸张地翻了个白眼，车子慢慢停靠在了一家咖啡店门口，“今天倒是没迟到。”他吐出一口烟，车外走过的老人不耐烦地摇了摇头。

黎尚拿起东西下车，比之前想的要早十分钟，他还可以在这之前偷偷懒，也许可以去喂一下住在垃圾桶旁边的流浪猫，“今天一号，别忘了交房租，我已经交了。”

“知道啦哥，晚上再提醒我一遍，我怕我有正事耽误了。”冉放不怀好意地对他挑挑眉，舔了舔嘴唇下面的唇钉，“上班别太累，别跟客人生气。”

“嗯。”

黎尚看着黄色野马飞速离开，然后马上左转，留下轮胎摩擦柏油路地面让人难以忍受的声音。他推开门，和同事互相问好，然后到更衣室换好了衣服。黎尚并不那么喜欢咖啡，这世界上让他上瘾的东西有很多，烟，纹身，疼痛，再加上咖啡因的话未免也太复杂。黎尚虽然并没有什么活气，但是还没准备马上跟所有人说再见。

他系好围裙，走进吧台默默地开始清洗着机器。上午十点半的咖啡店里人并没有那么多，两三桌也只是初来乍到的游客，他们手中拿着地图，然后用蹩脚的英语互相交流着。也许是路上结伴的背包客，黎尚让冷水浸泡着自己的双手，小臂的花纹在水中看着并没有那么真实，反而像是一个个拙劣的贴画。他十八岁的时候有了第一个纹身，在国外，一个同样晴朗湿润的城市，当时的纹身师似乎和他一样不爱说话，抽烟很凶，也不知道他如今还好吗。

黎尚叹了口气，觉得头更加疼痛了起来。每个人都想做自己，但每个人却又无法避免地追随了其他人的脚步。

“黎尚，来客人了。”他听到同事在叫他。

“你好。”黎尚转过身去拿起笔，停止了自己突如其来的伤春悲秋。

“大杯冰美式，全冰，加一份榛果糖浆。”

奇怪的口味，黎尚想着便抬起头看去，然后陷进了一双纯黑色的眼睛中。

TBC


End file.
